There is need for optical fiber cable cleaving apparatus designed to be used efficiently by non-technical personnel for field preparation of flat smooth end faces of fiber optic cables for making high quality connectors or splices.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cleaving tool for field use which attains accurately cleaved fiber ends with a minimum of tool complexity.